Una vez mas
by Sasu Love For Ever
Summary: Cada quien tiene su forma de quitarse ese nudo en la garganta cuando algo nos daña, ese que ahoga y no sirve de nada. Tal vez su forma no era la mas ortodoxa pero le funcionaba.


Hola como estan? Esta es la primera vez que publico algo y esta termindo jajaja

Digamos que este es un one-shot en el que me sirvio de una manera catartica o como se diga jajaj

Espero de todo corazon que les guste, estoy totalmente nerviosa! jajaj

Si tienen consejos o criticas me encantaria leerlas para poder mejorar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente de mi mente jajaja

Los dejo para que lean mi one/shot.

.

.

"Una vez mas"

Estaba cansada, harta y le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

No se sentía tranquila, su mente la abrumaba, la garganta le ardía...

Conocía la sensación...

Estaba demasiado familiarizada, lamentablemente...

Con el aire atorado en la garganta entra al baño.

Se apoya en la pared, muy bruscamente.

Provocándose dolor, mas dolor. Eso la alivia.

Se arrastra hasta el suelo, como siempre.

Como acostumbra. No es nada nuevo.

Los brazos muertos a su lado sin moverse.

Los ojos abiertos, que solo ven negro.

La respiración forzosa, el aire viciado, la presión en los pulmones...

El dolor. Las imágenes. Las palabras.

Duelen. Le duelen mucho.

Inhala...

La rodea la oscuridad...

Exhala...

La rodea la oscuridad...

Como siempre...

La ve, la siente...

Invade su corazón, altera su mente, consume su alma.

El dolor. Las imágenes. Las palabras.

Duelen. Le duelen mucho.

Intenta alejarlas, tiene que hacerlo, no le sirven y lo save.

Pero le cuesta, es difícil...

Porque le dolió, le dolió mucho.

Y quedaron gravadas, en su mente, en su corazón

El dolor. Las imágenes. Las palabras.

Duelen. Le duelen mucho.

Tiene surcos en su rostro. Se deslizan.

Le arden, le queman la piel a su paso.

Los toca...

Húmedos, salados...

Igual que ayer, igual que siempre.

Quiere arañase, lastimar su pálida piel.

Tirarse de los pelos, provocarse dolor...

Pero no lo hace, no..

Tampoco se refriega los ojos.

Ni se da los cachetazos que quisiera.

Por tonta, por estúpida.

Pero no lo hace... y no por miedo, no tiene miedo.

No al dolor.

Si lo hiciera sus ojos se incharían, se irritarían.

Su piel se marcaría.

Podría sangrar.

Dejaría una lastimadura y la gente la vería.

Porque ellos solo ven las heridas del cuerpo.

Solo las físicas. Lo que les importa.

Si es que les importa.

El dolor. Las imágenes. Las palabras.

Duelen. Le duelen mucho.

Ella solo respira despacio, casi sin hacerlo.

El aire es demasiado pesado.

Y deja correr el dolor.

Que se deslice y fluya.

En silencio, sin moverse, mirando la nada.

Rodeada de oscuridad.

No piensa en nada, alejando todo...

Hasta que lo tapa, lo guarda y lo oculta.

Finge que lo olvida, que no le importa.

Que nunca le importo. O que nunca existió.

Se calma, se le pasa, queda seca.

Lento, muy lento se pone de pie. Esta entumecída.

Enciende la luz y las pupilas le duelen.

Parpadea. Se acostumbra y se mira al espejo.

Los ojos le arden, pero no están rojos.

Porque no los tocó, nunca los toca cuando llora.

Se limpia las lágrimas secas del rostro.

Se delinea sus ojos verdes como acostumbra.

Y le arden, la piel esta sensible.

Le arden mucho.

Como cada día... Suspira...

Se peina su cabello rosa y se observa.

Sonríe. Se ve contenta. Se ve genuina.

Sus ojos brillan alegres...

Sus mejillas ruborizadas naturalmente...

Se observa, se ve como siempre.

Como todos la ven.

Feliz...

Vivaz...

Contenta...

Inocente...

Aniñada...

Como quieren verla...

Y no lo aclara, porque ellos no preguntan.

O lo hacen sin interés. Falsamente.

Porque no les importa, porque miran a otro lado.

Porque ella es "la eternamente feliz Sakura"...

Y lamentablemente ella es una muy buena actriz.

Nadie ve través de su máscara.

Ni la verdad del brillo de sus ojos o el rubor de su rostro...

Porque si a ellos no les importa, a ella tampoco.

Se mira y sale, queriendo dejar la oscuridad atrás.

Y se miente una vez mas.

A ella.

A los demás.

Porque la oscuridad esta en su interior.

Siempre. En su corazón y en su alma.

Porque cuando le pregunten como esta...

Va a sonreír, olvidar todo y contestar...

_Genial, como siempre._

Aunque su mente grite auxilio y se queme por dentro.

Aunque su corazón anhele amor y su alma compasión.

Una vez mas va a volver a actuar.

Una vez mas va a volver a sonreír.

A fingir que todo es genial y su mundo es perfecto.

_Hasta que una vez mas todo se derrumbe y las lágrimas quieran volver a salir..._


End file.
